everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruby Burns
Ruby Burns is a 2018 all around introduced character. In tge destiny conflict, Ruby sidss with the rebels, believing choice is the most important thing (along with not being a bird for the rest of her life). A hot headed talkative girl, Ruby can get on your nerves with lack of hearing. Character Personality * Fiery personality * Always argues * Talkative * Very curious * Deaf * Believes she is the 1st student ever to argue in the school * Has a very bad grade due to can't hearing teachers * Loves flying * Very active * Energetic * Never gets enough sleep WIP Appearance Ruby has a somewhat light tanned skin tone. Her bright blue eyes are nothing compared to the different types of red, orange and yellow. Ruby has feathery ears due to her phoenix blood. She has weird sleep marks around all her eyes. Ruby has gigantic phoenix wings, and always has them out for everyone to see. She has ruby red finger nails and long fingers. Her arms tend to be long, same with her legs. Interest and Hobbies Going Outdoors Ruby loves going outdoors. She loves nature, and enjoys doing outdoor activites. However, she may accidentially burn her garden or a tree. That still doesn't mean she can't trying. Talking Ruby enjoys talking. She's always seen chatting with someone, friend or foe. Yelling is talking, right? If so, she also enjoys yelling. Gardening Ruby loves gardening. Find her at her park with no trees and she'll gladly plant some. However, she has burnt her gardens from time fo time. This made her keep tiny flower pots on her window seal. Flying Due to being part bird, Ruby loves flying. You can find her in either form, in the the sky. Abilites * Fire manipulation: Ruby was born with the power to manipulate fire. ** Fire generation: Ruby is able to generate fire at will. She has some control over it, and can switch in on or off, although sometimes it doesn't work. ** Fire resistance: Ruby possesses a high ability to resist fire, showing that it won't be able to hurt her. * Healing tears: Ruby has the ability to heal using her tears. However, it seems to be useless because when she cries, they normally miss the jar she collects them in. * Form change: Ruby is also able to transform from a human form to her phoenix form, where she turns into a ruby red phoenix. ** Phoenix physiology *** Flight: When in her phoenix form, Ruby is capable of flight. Though she doesn't go very fast, as she doesn't want to hurt her plants. *** Ruby is capable of flying in her human form due to her wings. *** Claw retraction *** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced strength *** Enhanced balance and endurance *** Flight: '''With her wings, Ruby is capable of flying in her human form, but doesn't go out much because she doesn't want to turn her garden into ashes. Skillset '''Pyrokinetic combat: If needed be, Ruby is able to infuse her fire into hand-to-hand combat. Myth https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_(mythology) How does Ruby come into it? Ruby was born to a phoenix called Ashley Burns. Being young and stuck permanently as a phoenix, Ruby always wondered what is like to be human. Well, to shapeshift into a human. She didn't know much about the outside world, other then her cramped backyard. One day, in Ruby's street, plastic surgery was a very popular thing. Ruby tried to request it at the age of six, but her motger refused instantly. Angry at her, she snuck off when she was outside and got her plastic surgery. Ruby said they put a little syrup in the machines so she could be human. Later, she snuck in her home, and feel asleep. Later, when she woke up, she couldn't hear anything. Ruby became deaf, due to her ears being feathers and therefore not working with the rest of her human body. Ruby was now permanently unable to hear anything, until her mother gave her hearing aids. They didn't permanently fix her ears, but they slowly improved, the better the quality technology gets these days. Viewpoint on Destiny Ruby is against her destiny, not wanting to be a bird for the rest of her life. Also believing choice is important, Ruby sides with the rebels. Relationships Family Ashley Burns (Mother) WIP Friends Amara Perdtia WIP Astral Quaking-shake WIP Ahi Pele Due to their temper, these two can get along well. Due to Ruby being very talkative, and Ahi being very social, the two commonly chat together. Pets Flame Flame is known to be Ruby's own pet phoenix. He has been described as old and wrinkly, really dull in colours. Ruby says he turns into ashes everyday, but this just might be Ruby mishearing everything. Still, Ruby loves Flame, and doesn't even put him into a cage. Enemies WIP Romance Ruby has never had a crush on anyone, although it soon might change in the future. Outfits Signature- Rebels Ruby has a red college jacket with peach coloured triangular stripes. Under that is a pale orange tank top with a sun necklace over it. Ruby has dark scarlet ripped shorts with a little fluff at the bottom. This covers her three quarters pale orange tights. She wears bright red sneakers with yellow laces. Class Schedule Period 1: Olympian Olympics Period 2: Debating Period 3: Mythology Period 4: Healing 101 Period 5: Plantology Period 6: Alchemy Quotes Trivia * Her full name is Ruby Ashley Ash Ashie Ashy Burns. * Her mother just wanted the word ASH repeated. * The names being Ash is a reference too a phoenix turning into ash when they die. *Ruby's birthday is October 31st, making her a Scorpio. *Since October 31st is also Halloween, Ruby literally drops pumpkins on other people's heads. * Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Greek Mythology Category:Work in Progress Category:Characters All characters that belong to BanderItchy go here. Category:Itchy's Content